


Affections

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Ocean Man, Take Me By The Hand [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Nicktoons (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Spongebob Squarepants, Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Mentioned Queerplatonic Sandy Cheeks/Spongebob Squarepants, Platonic Kisses, Queerplatonic Danny Fenton/Spongebob Squarepants, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Spongebob can be extremely affectionate, nothing new, though Danny couldn’t help but love it.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/SpongeBob SquarePants
Series: Ocean Man, Take Me By The Hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Affections

Danny knew what he was getting into when he got with the yellow sponge.

He just didn't expect him to be as affectionate as he was. It didn't bother him, not at all, in fact it was nice seeing Spongebob being happy and affectionate, but he didn't expect it to go from zero to a hundred as quick as it did. Then again, seeing how he was with Sandy and Patrick, he should've seen it coming from a mile away. It was amazing how he didn't.

Whether Danny arrived or he was about to leave, Spongebob would always hug him. At times it lasted a few minutes while others lasted only seconds. They were always warm and full of energy regardless of how long they lasted. It made every welcome sweet and every farewell depressing even if they knew they would meet each other again someday.

Spongebob placed his hand in Danny's. That made the blue eyed boy smile. His hand was so small compared to his own, possibly a third or close to half the size, yet it perfectly fit in Danny's palms. To say the least, it was adorable. The sponge leaned his body onto Danny's arm, getting comfortable as they watched the sun set into the sparkling ocean in front of them. He rested his head onto Spongebob's head, never taking his gaze off the pink and orange sky. The ocean reached up to their feet when it ran up to shore before sliding back; the process repeated again and again. Danny was lost in the natural noise of the sea, and he was sure Spongebob was the same.

The sky became a dark blue, allowing them to see the stars come out and shine as the sun no longer became visible. It was almost like they could stay there forever, just almost. Danny knew Spongebob had to go back to his world soon so even if he wanted to at the moment, they had to get up and rest up for the night before then. The smell of food entered their nostrils, causing Danny to look behind them. He saw the food being made from the distance they were at. Sam looked up from the red hatted boy sleeping on her shoulder, seeing the raven haired boy from the campfire and shot a wave and a smile. Danny waved back with his free hand.

He turned his attention back to Spongebob, leaning forward to see his face.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" Danny pointed at the campfire behind him.

"No thanks! I already ate." Spongebob yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

Spongebob got up as he stretched. He gave a kiss on Danny's lips before he left. It was brief, but within that short amount of time the kiss felt like how one would expect kissing a sponge, except without tasting like soap and it was nice and soft. The action alone left him speechless. After a few steps away from Danny, he stopped and looked back. Spongebob looked worried, like if he just messed something up. Fiddling his fingers, the sponge walked back to his side. He gulped before opening his mouth.

"Th- That, uh, I wasn't overstepping any, um, boundaries, was I?"

Danny shook his head. "Not at all."

He gently pecked the sponge's lips, causing him to smile and his face lightened up. Danny got up then went to the campfire while Spongebob followed behind him.

When Danny sat down, Spongebob went into one of the few huts that were made.

* * *

Dimmsville, a place they didn't really get the chance to check out until now.

Everyone had been there before, mainly Timmy and Jimmy due to the former living there and the latter visiting more than once, but Danny, Spongebob, and their friends never visited there when the universes weren't at stake. It was quite nice actually, it was too bad they couldn't visit each other's worlds that often. Looking around, however, Danny didn't see Spongebob anywhere. He could've sworn the sponge would already be there. From what it sounded like, he was excited to be there and he got up bright and early too, so he couldn't have gotten lost right?

Danny saw Timmy and Jimmy from a distance. They were talking about something over some ice cream. He couldn't tell what it was about exactly, but he knew it was something good from the smiles on their faces. One of the brunettes laughed, covering his mouth as his face turned as pink as his hat and shirt. The raven haired teenager smiled. He then felt something brush up against his arm, causing him to look down to his side. Right beside him stood Sandy Cheeks. She had her glass helmet off, holding it and keeping it on her side.

The squirrel looked at him. "Howdy, Danny!"

"Hey, Sandy," he looked around. "Have you seen Spongebob?"

With a raised brow, she shook her head. "I haven't. I thought he was here already."

Danny opened his mouth, but it closed with a single turn from hearing a rustle. Before he knew it, someone jumped out. An arm swung down. Danny caught it before he could get hit. The sponge hung in the air as he nervously laughed. All the teen could do was smile at Spongebob's failed attempt.

"Nice try, Spongebob." Danny chuckled. "You can't surprise me that easily."

"Oh, can't I?"

Spongebob planted a quick kiss on Danny's lips. Before he could break free from his grasps, the human hugged him. Danny then set the sponge down on the grassy ground.

"Still didn't surprise me, by the way."

Spongebob whined and pouted as a response. His eyes then landed onto Sandy, with his usual smile to accompany it.

"Oh hey, Sandy! Are you ready to do some karate?"

She chuckled, "yeah! Just give me a few minutes and I'll join you. I wanna speak with Danny first."

"Okay!"

Spongebob then ran off ahead, waiting near the brunette children who both were still on the bench. Danny looked at the girl with curiosity in his mind. Sandy placed her helmet on a nearby bench and sat down, patting a spot next to her. Getting the gesture, Danny sat down close to the squirrel. She took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I don't think I've said it before, but thank you for giving him what I can't." Sandy put her hand on the back of her neck.

"Hey, it's nothing." Danny slightly smiled. "It's because of the helmet, huh?"

Her eyebrow shot up for a moment, but her face then relaxed. "Oh, yeah that's part of it. There's… Other reasons, but, um…" Sandy looked away. "I'd rather not talk about that."

He rested his hand on her back. If it was as bad as he was thinking, or possibly worse, then he didn't want to push her on the subject.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thanks," she said, removing her hand before she cleared her throat. "But don't ya _dare_ hurt Spongebob, you hear?"

"Not planning on it!" He quickly replied.

"Good." Sandy got up, taking out karate gear. "I don't wanna have to haunt ya down for that."

She winked as she put the green gear on. It wasn't entirely clear if she was joking or not, but either way even if Danny did want to hurt him, he wasn't about to risk it just in case. Sandy then ran over to Spongebob, seemingly ready to pounce at any given chance. Danny walked behind her; he might as well watch them go at it.

Plus, if Spongebob needed help, he was right there nearby.

* * *

When Danny came to Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was _ecstatic_.

Aside from Patrick and Sandy, the sponge had introduced him to everybody that he could in the whole area. Danny told him that he didn't have to, but he did so anyways and dragged him along the whole day holding his hands. He wanted to show him everything as well. Spongebob was so happy that Danny thought it was adorable. After Bikini Bottom, he decided to show the teen Jellyfish Fields.

While they were there, Spongebob showed him how to catch one. From what Danny saw, it was like catching butterflies but it was jellyfish instead, nothing too different there. He decided to try it and he managed to catch one. However, soon afterwards he set it free. Danny looked at Spongebob, seeing the biggest smile on his face. Admittedly, it was kinda nice, but he wouldn't do it on a regular basis. Despite that, Spongebob grabbed his hand and ran ahead, fingers intertwined and all.

They stopped close to the edge of a cliff. The jellyfish were unreachable from where Spongebob stood. Looking at his face, he was ready to turn around and look elsewhere. Without letting go of his hand, Danny wrapped his arm around the sponge and swooped his other arm under his legs to carry him. He flew into the air and brought him closer to the pink jellyfish. Spongebob swung his jellyfish net and caught a couple, releasing them moments after.

Danny looked at his face; Spongebob had one of the biggest smiles he could ever see, like if one were to see a child opening their presents on Christmas. Seeing that made Danny himself have a smile on his face. He gave the sponge a kiss on a cheek. In response Spongebob leaned into Danny's body as he made sounds from joy. The fact that the little things could drive him so wild was amazing to the half-ghost, but he loved it regardless.

They kept going at it for a few hours and stopped when the sun was about to set. Danny sat down, resting his body up against a rock. Spongebob laid in his lap, burying his face into the teen ghost's chest as he cuddled with him. He wrapped his arms around the sponge to keep him close to him. The sky above them changed colors right before Danny's eyes. Sunsets underwater were just as nice as they were above the water. It was nice being there with Spongebob, though, sunset or not.

Although, Danny _did_ have to get him back to his house sometime soon.


End file.
